The invention relates to systems and methods for color correcting video picture signals. More particularly, the present invention pertains to improved systems and methods for increasing the quality and speed of color correction operations. This patent application describes improvements upon the color correction systems and methods disclosed in U.S. Pats. No. 4,096,523 (the "Rainbow" patent); No. 4,223,343 (the "Anamorphic" patent); No. 4,410,908 (the "Luminance" patent); copending, commonly owned U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 598,468, entitled "Color Correction System and Method With Localized Color Sampling"; Ser. No. 722,801, entitled "Color Correction System and Method with Scene-Change Detection"; and Serial No. 807,815, entitled "Editing System and Method, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,050, issued on June 7, 1988." Application Ser. No. 598,468 issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,067 on July 7, 1987, while application Ser. No. 722,801 issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,329 on Sept. 15, 1987. The disclosures of these patents and patent applications are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
There is a continuing need to improve the efficiency, speed, and quality of the color correction of video picture signals, especially in film-to-tape and tape-to-tape transfers, and particularly in scene-by-scene color correction.